


The Seven Reborn

by beccamclean82



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Funny, Genderfluid Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccamclean82/pseuds/beccamclean82
Summary: Seven Half bloods shall defend the world,To water or shift the doer will die.Greek and Norse shall combine to fight,But only two will return from the night.This is a prophecy given to the sevens children, plus Magnus's child. Since their parents have disappeared, it is up to them to save their parents and complete the prophecy, even how scary it may seem.





	1. Amber Should Have Never Opened That Door

Amber Jackson climbed the stairs of her grandmother's apartment for the fifth time that month. Her parents kept leaving her abruptly and without any warning. They said that it was freak business trips but Amber knew better. Her parents had been acting strange, like insane-in-the-head strange. She would catch her father mumbling about some second prophecy of the seven and about protecting her from monsters and her mother would mumble about her dead cousin coming over to stay at the house for awhile with his family. Yup totally going loony.

When Amber reached the top of the stairs, she saw the door to her grandmother's apartment open! She freaked and ran inside. The room was a reck. The table was tipped over spilling it's condiments on the floor and the couches were torn up. The lamp in corner by the book shelf was on its side and shattered. The book shelf wasn't looking so peachy either. The books were all over the floor with the pages torn out and the shelf was split in half.  
Amber stared at the mess, frozen in horror. Where was her grandmother and why did the place look like a hurricane went through?? And was that claw marks on the floor and couch??

Amber didn't know what to do. Should she call the police or run for her life or investigate herself?? She looked around and walked over to her dad's old room. The door was closed like always. She was never aloud in and she was never told why and plus she never asked. Now since no one was around she wanted to open it. What was her family hiding from her? Why were they so secretive?? And why did she have so many questions about everything?   
She took a deep breath and slowly turned the door handle. She pushed on the door and peeked in. What she saw made her jowl drop all the way to the floor. It was just an ordinary teenage boy's room, but a lot cleaner. She wondered why her grandmother kept this room a secret. It was just a normal room. Or was it.  
On the walls there was pictures of her dad when he was her age. One had her dad and mom with their arms around each other with a giant statue of a woman warrior in the back. Wait was that the Athena Parthenos?? She recalled back to one of her ancient history books. Wasn't it missing?? What were her parents doing in front of it?? Why did here mom have a dagger strapped to her belt?? So many questions and no answers.   
In another picture there was her parents with a group of kids in front of a house. She decided this time not to ask any questions because she was clearly not getting any answers.   
Then she heard a big bang in the kitchen. She froze. She turned around and slowly walked out of the room. She grabbed a part of the broken lamp to use as a weapon if needed. She looked at the living room and saw one of the couches turned over. She slowly walked behind the couch her lamb post drawn. She looked behind it and was tackled by a whole ton of fur. She froze in terror as the fury beast turned into a human with a knife. It was a boy about her age, maybe older. He held the knife up to her neck, his long green hair falling in his face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked with a growl.

"The real question is what are you doing in my grandmother's apartment? And were you just a wolf?" Amber asked her eyes wide with terror.

"You didn't answer my questions." He clearly wasn't good at answering questions.

"Okay only if you answer mine. Deal? And please let me up. This is very awkward."

He started to blush and got up. "Okay deal. Now answer." He pointed the knife at Amber's throat as she got up. She gulped.

"I am Amber Jackson and this is my grandmother's house."

" I am here 'cause my parents dropped me off 'cause they had a freak business trip. By the way my name is Michael Chase."

" You didn't answer my last question: were you just a wolf?" Amber asked crossing her arms.

Michael found a sudden interest in his shoes. He sighed and said," I don't want to talk about it." He walked away to the fridge and pulled out a jar of blue chocolate chip cookies.

Amber's grandmother had a slight obsession with blue food. She had asked her why and she said that her old husband never believed in blue food and her grandmother did everything she could to show that there was a such thing.

Michael took a bite of the cookies and asked," Where is your grandmother? And why does this place look like a hurricane victim?"

"Wait! So you didn't do all this??" Amber asked horror struck.

"No, of course not."

Just as he got the words out of his mouth, the room exploded.


	2. Warning: Don't Mess With Those Canadians

Amber and Michael were thrown out the window. Amber knew this was the end. She closed her eyes waiting for the ground to make contact with her body but it never happened. It felt like someone was holding her arm. She opened her eyes and looked up. Above her holding her arm was a girl about her age holding her arm. The girl smiled. Wait was she flying?  
The girl put Amber down next to Michael. Did she carry both her and Michael? She smiled at them both, her choppy blonde hair blowing in the heat of the explosion.  
"Looked like you guys where in a bit of a hot spot. Haha! By the way the names September Grace." September stuck out her hand.  
Amber took it and said," My name's Amber Jackson." She looked at Michael. He was staring at her, his two different color eyes opened wide. Amber nudged him and glared at him.  
He cleared his throat and said, " The names Chase, Michael Chase." He grabbed her hand and shook it. They both started to blush. Amber rolled her eyes.  
"There you are September. Why do you have to be so stinken' fast? And why do you always have to fly." A voice said behind Amber. She turned around to be face to face with the most handsome guy ever. He had short brown hair and sky blue eyes. Amber almost fell over. She felt like the butterflies hatched from their cocoon in her stomach. She realized that she was staring. She quickly looked away, blushing.  
"Okay, Caleb, first off: you got all the good looks so I can fly every once in a while. Oh and these are the people I just rescued without your help. This is Chase Michael and this is Amber Jackson. Chase, Amber, this is my annoyingly hot brother Caleb." September said rolling her eyes.  
"Hey Chase! Hey Amber! Nice to meet you guys." Caleb said smiling. "Wow, he has a really nice smile." Amber thought.  
"Actually it's Michael not Chase. Chase is my last name." Michael said glaring.  
"Caleb, we need to go catch those Canadians. Let's leave Chase and Amber at the Valdez's house, so that they won't get in the way." September said laughing.  
"Okay wait! Why are you chasing Canadians? And who are the Valdez?" Amber asked looking from brother to sister.

It turned out that the Canadians where these giant man eating giants. They also had very sharp teeth. Michael found that out the hard way.  
Right after Amber asked those questions, the Canadians attacked. Amber froze in complete fear as one Canadian jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Michael and stick his arm in his mouth. Michael let out a high pitched girly scream. September flew into action, literally. She pulled out a golden sword and stabbed it in one of the Canadians eyes.  
"DROP HIM NOW!" Caleb yelled. His voice was so full of persuasion that if Amber was holding Michael she would have dropped him on the spot.  
The Canadian howled as he got stabbed. He dropped Michael on his face. Poor Michael, he let out a grown then his eyes rolled back into his head. Amber rushed over to him to see if he was okay.  
"Michael? Michael!" Amber yelled shaking him. She checked his pulse. It was still beating. She had to wake him or those Canadians would either eat them both slowly or eat them both fast. Both were bad options. She felt a tugging deep down in her gut. She closed her eyes and felt water spraying around her. She opened them and realized the Canadians were all gone and in their place was a bunch of dust.  
Michael gasped and opened his eyes. "What happened? Why am I wet?" He asked jumping up, then falling down holding his head. "Why does my head hurt so bad?"  
"I'll explain later." Amber said looking at her hands. "What is happening to me? And why hasn't it happened earlier?" She thought.  
Just then a canon ball flew into the middle of the street, destroying half if it. A soaked September came flying behind a building, holding an unconscious Caleb.  
"Run, run now!!!" September yelled as another cannonball crashed into a building. It exploded. The explosion sent September and Caleb to the ground.  
Amber screamed. She had no idea what to do. Michael fainted and he was out cold. Amber wanted to crawl in a ball and close her eyes and wake up from this horrible dream. Sure she did something with the water but she knew she couldn't do it again.  
The Canadian who was firing the canon came around the building with a big ugly grin on his even uglier face. "Yummy! Four half blood spawn for diner diner."  
"How about five, ya big ugly bloat." A voice said behind Amber. Amber turned to see a short girl in a work jumper and wearing a tool belt.  
The girl ran at the Canadian with her hand on fire. She threw the fire at it and it was consumed instantly. The Canadian disappeared into a pile of ash.  
"Yeeeeeeeeees! Who saved the day? The one and only Zoe Abril Valdez!"


	3. What a Nice Prophecy, Now Show Me One That Doesn't Have Any Death In It.

Amber stared at Zoe Abril as she did a little victory dance. So this was the Valdez that September was talking about. She seemed very, how do you put it, insane, crazy, wild. She wasn't quite any of these. She was way more.

Amber wasn't sure what to do: go up to her and introduce herself or walk away slow while dragging Michael. She decided she would risk it. She walked up to Zoe Abril, who was still doing her little victory dance, and said,"Hey! Zoe is it?"

Zoe Abril turned around and almost caught poor Amber on fire. Amber jumped back just in time. 

"Watch it!" Amber said scowling.

"Oh gods! You almost gave me a heart attack. That would have been a sad death, better to die on command then anything. Don't ever sneak up on me or you'll regret it. Because one time my dad hid behind the workbench in the workshop to scare me, you know, and I walked by talking with my mom and Dad jumped out from behind saying something stupid as usual and I screamed and set him on fire. Good thing he's fireproof or he would have been toast, literally. Then there was this other time..." She continued to talk about her father and how he was always being scolded by her mother.

Amber was starting to get really annoyed. Michael, September, and Caleb were all knocked out and this Valdez kid was talking on and on about nonsense. Amber felt the blood rush to her face. She done. Horrible things kept happening to her. First it was the torn up apartment and the disappearance of her grandmother. Then the meeting of Michael, well it was kind of a good thing because she put two and two together and found out he was her cousin, maybe her second cousin. Then there was the little incident about her grandmother's only home EXPLODING. Then there was the meeting of the Graces, which wasn't to bad considering Caleb. Oh he was so hot. His sky blue eyes, his muscles, wait what was she thinking?!? Then there was those Canadians. Oh that was a nightmare. Then some weird thing happening with the water. And then everyone getting knocked out except for her. And now there was annoying little Mexican girl blabbing about her stupid father.

Amber had had it. She wished her parents had never left. She wish she could have stayed home, then none of this would have happened, but no everything had to go wrong.

Amber glared at Zoe Abril and yelled,"Shut up, Valdez! There are people here who are unconscious and your just blabbing about random stuff. They need help so shut the large mouth of yours and help me."

Zoe Abril stared at her in a bit of shock, but then recovered quickly. "Okay boca lady. What do you want me to do?"

"First off my name is Amber Jackson and second get a bucket of water and fill it to dump on their heads."

"Whatever you say Jackson. Your the boss. Or was it that I'm the boss?"

Amber smiled at that and said," Just go, Z.A." Amber was starting to like the short crazy girl. She had a great sense of humor.

Zoe Abril came back in flash with two buckets filled to the top with water. Amber checked to see if everyone was still alive. When she got to Caleb, she hesitated. She started to blush but pushed that aside and checked for his pulse on his neck. His ticker was still ticking. "Good, then maybe there will be a chance that might like me. What am I thinking. He will never like a girl like me." Amber thought.

Amber stood up and yelled," Valdez, start dumping the water on their heads and don't drown them."

Zoe Abril smiled evilly and picked up one of the buckets and dumped it on Michael's head. He sat up sputtering.

"What the heck? Who the heck are you and why am I always wet?" He said jumping up.

Zoe Abril smiled evilly again and said,"I am your fairy godmother and you just wet the bed."

Michael seemed to believe this for a second and looked down at himself, eyes wide. Then he looked up and glared at Zoe Abril. She laughed and moved to dump water on September's head. 

While she did that, Amber picked up the second bucket and walked over to Caleb. She slowly began to pour the water.

Caleb sat straight up and coughed. "What happened? Why is Zoe Abril here?" He asked puzzled.

"You were knocked out. Wait you know Zoe Abril?" Amber asked looking at him in awe. It was hard not to look at him in awe.

"Yeah. My parents are really good friends with her parents so we've grown up together."

"That's cool." Amber said hanging her head. What if he liked Zoe Abril? What if they were dating? So many what ifs.

Zoe Abril came bounding up with September and Michael at her heels.

"Hello darling angle. You look rather dashing today." Zoe Abril said batting her eyelashes.

Caleb stood up and ruffled Zoe Abril's brown hair. "Thanks, Zoo Animal. You look like your smoking."

Amber felt her heart crash through the floor. They had to be in a relationship. They had weird nicknames for each other.

September rolled her eyes and asked," So now what? Do we go home or find more monsters to kill?"

Amber was about to say I don't know when a voice said behind them," Maybe I can help you."

They all turned to see a man maybe a few years younger than Amber's dad. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it and black pants. He also wore a avatar jacket. And around his belt was a big black sword.

"Who the heck are you?" Michael asked making a very stupid look with his face. He should keep his face that way. It's hilarious.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. And I believe that you guys are in serious trouble."

Nico looked the kids up and down. He frowned when he looked at Amber. Why was he frowning at her? "What are your names and ages?" He asked looking at them again.

"Um! I have no idea!" Zoe Abril said staring at him with fear in her eyes.

"How do you not know your own name?" Nico asked a little confused.

"Um! I have no idea!" Zoe Abril said again.

Nico looked at the rest of the kids for help. Caleb walked straight up to Nico and said,"I am Caleb Grace and this..." He gestured for his sister to come forward. "Is my sister September Grace. I am 17 and my sister is 16."

"I could have guessed that you were Jason and Piper's kids. You look a lot like them." Nico said smiling a bit.

Amber stepped forward dragging Michael behind her. "I am Amber Jackson and this is my cousin or second cousin Michael Chase. I am 16 and he is... How old are you Michael?"

"Uh, 18."

"He's 18."Amber finished smiling.

"Wait, we're cousins?" Michael asked confused.

"Yeah, your dad and my mom are cousins. It's hard to explain." Amber said rolling her eyes.

"I knew you were Percy's kid because you got his hair and one color of your eyes is his color." He looked at the ground. How dare he mention her different color eyes. Wait was he blushing? He looked up quickly and cleared his throat. "I met your mom and dad once, Michael. They were, special people."

"Yeah my dad is really weird. He sometimes seems dead in side and sometimes my mom seems that way too." Michael said.

"Weren't you a miracle baby?" Nico asked looking at him strangely.

"Yeah that's what my mom said. She said that she had to do a lot of convincing to someone called Odin. I don't know who the heck he is."

"Okay enough about your life, weirdo Chase." Zoe Abril said walking straight up to Nico with a weird grin on her face. "The names Zoe Abril Valdez and I believe my dad told me about you. Oh and I'm also 15."

"So now you remember your name." Michael and September said together. They looked at each other blushing.

Nico ignored them and said, "So your father did, did he? What did he tell you?"

"Oh he told me that you scare the freaky-deakies out of him and that when he went missing and came back you arranged the whole summer camp, that he use to go to, to punch him." Zoe Abril said smiling mischievously.

Nico looked at her, eyeing her. "Did your dad ever tell you that he has the biggest mouth in the entire world?"

"No but I can see that. He talks all the time."

"We get it, your dad is mouthy." Amber said glaring at Zoe Abril. She sure knew how to get under her skin. She looked at Nico and asked," Didn't you say that we were in serious trouble?"

"Yes you are. And we've wasted to much valuable time already. I need to take you to camp." Nico said.

"Um what camp?" Caleb asked.

"A camp where half bloods and their children are safe." Nico said looking at each and everyone of them.

"Wait what? What's a half blood?" Michael asked with that stupid look on his face.

"No time to explain. We need to go."

"Quick question: how are we going to get there?" September asked.

Nico smiled and said,"We are going to ride in style." He started to walk away. Everyone rushed to catch up with him. Wow, he walked fast.

He went behind a corner of a building and the kids followed. They found him standing next to a really bright yellow school bus.

"This is riding in style?" Michael asked staring at it.

"Yes it is, my friend. It's the best school bus around." Said a blond haired man. "Also it's my dad's so I wouldn't be dissing it. He's kind of protective over the sun... I mean school bus."

"Everyone this is my... friend, Will Solace." Nico said glaring at Will. "He's a little weird so I would watch it."

"Nico stop. I'm not the one who's weird, you are. And by the way, did you eat your breakfast I set out for you?" Will asked, his voice full of fake concern.

"No! I ate an apple." Nico said glaring.

Will glared back then looked at the kids. "We'll talk later." He said through gritted teeth. Then to everyone else said,"Welcome aboard the sun."

They climbed aboard. It looked like a regular school bus but a lot cleaner and newer. Amber wondered what Will meant by sun. It wasn't the actual sun, right?

Michael walked all the way to the back. Everyone could tell that he was done and that his brain couldn't comprehend everything that was happening.

September started to follow but hesitated. "Hey Michael? Can I sit with you?" She asked blushing.

Michael just stared, his mouth gaping open. "Uh, um blah." Was all that came out of his mouth. Yeah he was really good with girls. Girls really fall for the "uh um blah" move. Great going Michael.

"I'll take that as a yes." She walked back where Michael was sitting. She sat down. Both her face and Michael's face were red.

When Zoe Abril saw this she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she fell into one of the seats.

Caleb looked at Zoe Abril and walked to a totally different seat. Maybe there was still hope.

Amber didn't know where to sit so she sat across from Zoe Abril.

Will sat in the driver seat with Nico sitting behind him, glaring. "You guys ready?"

Amber looked at Zoe Abril and she shrugged. Her face was really red from laughing. She would sneak a look over the seat at Michael and September and start laughing again.

Will turned the keys and the bus lurched forward. Then they shot into the air. Amber let out a little scream of shock. Michael let out a huge scream that made everyone else scream. Leave it to Michael. Nico turned around and glared at them all. What was that guys deal? Why was he always glaring?

When everyone settled down Will asked, "What do you guys think of the second prophecy of the seven?"

"What? What prophecy? What are you talking about?" Caleb asked with a shocked look on his handsome face.

"You didn't tell them? You were suppose to." Will asked Nico.

"We ran out of time. I was going to. Now you can tell them." Nico said looking at the floor.

"I was hoping you would. It scares me too much." He mumbled," Well here it goes:

Seven half bloods shall defend the world.

To water or shift the doer will die.

Greek and Norse will combine to fight.

But only two will return from the night."


	4. The Meeting Of The Zhangs, Complete With A Nightmare

Silence struck everyone on the bus. Amber looked down at her shoes. She didn't know what it meant but it scared her. "Is it about us?" She asked her voice higher than usual.

"We believe so. Since your the seven's children." Nico said, with a dark edge in his voice.

"Wait, who are the seven? And wait there was a prophecy about them?" Michael asked still very red.

"They are the kids that saved the world from Gaea. There names are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, your parents Amber, Jason Grace and Piper McLean, your parents Caleb and September, Leo Valdez, your dad Zoe Abril, and Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." Nico looked at the floor as if he was remembering something.

"What was their prophecy?" Caleb asked.

"Seven half bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath.

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." Will said. It sounded like he was reciting it. But there was no paper or any notes.

"It sounds like it was scary. The Doors of Death, remind me never to go there." September said still red. Why did she even sit with Michael?

"Who is Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque?" Zoe Abril asked. "Their names sound familiar."

"Hazel is my half sister and Frank is Hazel's husband." Nico said looking up.

"Do they have any kids?" Amber asked. There was already five so there had to be two more out there. Maybe Frank and Hazel's kids. But if they only had one kid or they didn't have any, then who would be the last two?

"Yes, we are picking them up on the way." Will said and went back to humming a song out of tune. Amber had no idea how you could hum a song out of tune but Will managed to do it.

"Wait my parents weren't part of the seven. How do you know I'm part of the second seven?" Michael asked confused, like always.

"We don't know. I guess we'll have to find out when it comes around." Nico said with a hint of a grin on his face.

The rest of the trip to the Zhang's house was silent. Everyone was afraid to talk. Amber kept thinking of the prophecy. What did "And only two will return from the night" mean? Whatever it meant it scared everything out of her. The line with the doer of water or shift dying scared her even more than the last line. She somehow knew that water meant her and that shift probably meant shape shifting. Couldn't Michael turn into a wolf or something? If he could then that might apply to him. So either her or Michael would die, great.

Today was just going great. First she found out that she was the daughter of two of the most powerful who saved the world. Then she found out that she might die. Yay sounds like a great way to spend a day.

They arrived at nice little cottage like house. It was really small compared to the yard. The yard must have been three or four acres. Wait was there an archery range in the back of the house?

Nico got out of the sun bus and walked up to the front door. He knocked and a tall dark Chinese kid with short black hair opened the door. He smiled at Nico and said something that Amber couldn't make out. Then Nico must have said something serious because the kids face straightened. He nodded solemnly and turned around and yelled something. In a flash, a girl with really curly brown hair stood next to the boy. She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows slung across her back. The boy had a Cavalry sword strapped to his waste. They followed Nico onto the bus.

When they got on the bus, Nico told them to sit anywhere. "Everyone, this is my niece and nephew, Bianca and Sammy Zhang."

The Zhang children where the quiet sort, Amber noticed. When they came on the sun bus, everyone introduced themselves and sat down quietly. Amber couldn't believe how many times she introduced herself. What she didn't know is that she was going to introduce herself a whole lot more that day.  
The Zhang children sat quietly occasionally talking to each other but that was it. Zoe Abril tried making them talk by asking all sorts of questions. These questions ranged from 'do you have any pets' to 'are you dating anyone.' Bianca and Sammy would shake there head no or yes depending on the answer. When Zoe Abril asked if they were dating anyone Sammy blushed and said no and Bianca said that she would never date because it was to much work and a lot of emotion. She said that she wanted to stay single for the rest of her life, like that's going to work.  
When Nico heard this, he turned his head to look at Bianca. A look of sadness came in his eyes. Amber wondered if there was a story behind her decision and if so why did it make Nico so sad.  
Amber turned around from watching Valdez terrorize the Zhangs. This day was just plain crazy. Clearly her parents knew these kids' parents and she never even knew they even existed till maybe a few minutes ago. She checked her watched and realized that it had been hours not minutes. Amber rested her head against the back of the seat and fell fast asleep.  
To Amber's surprise, she started dreaming. She barely dreamt and when she did, they weren't so pleasant.

She was in this very old warehouse with boxes everywhere. A storm howled out side shaking the warehouse. The roof threatened to collapse on top of her head. She tried to find a place where there was no threat but walked right into a room filled with it.   
A tall man in dress cloths stood at a desk, his back towards Amber. He seemed to be looking over something, maybe a map.   
"Alright, stop right there." A voice said behind Amber. She recognized that voice. She turned around and let out a stifled scream. Her father stood behind her, a sword in his hand. He did not look pleased. What was her father doing in her dream?  
The man in the suit turned, a big evil grin on his face. Amber almost screamed, the man had scars all over his face. It was as if something had tried eating away at it. It reminded Amber of what some poisons did to the skin. She recognized that grin.  
"Well if it isn't the little hero, Percy Jackson. Probably coming to save the day." The man said. "I've been expecting you and your friends."  
Right, as if on cue, her mother and a bunch of other adults rushed in, weapons drawn. Now this was really getting weird. She recognized them. They must be the Seven, but there was more than seven.   
A lady with green hair glared daggers at the man in the suit and said,"Hey, stop what your doing right now." She bared her teeth like a dog, no wait like a wolf.  
The man laughed and said,"Demigods these days. They just don't think before doing." Right as he said that a giant gold cage fell over them. The man laughed evilly. He laughed like an evil wizard.

Amber woke up in a cold sweat and to Caleb shaking her.   
"Are you okay?" He asked looking worried. "You looked like you were having a horrible dream." Wow, he cares for me. Amber thought. She might have blushed a bit.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.   
"Oh okay. You looked pretty scared. Well I guess we're here."  
"Um, where?"  
"The camp, I guess." Caleb said reaching his hand out for Amber to grab. Amber looked at it for a second and slowly grabbed it. Amber looked around and noticed that everyone was gone.  
"Where is everyone?" She asked.  
"They have already gotten off. I was going to walk off with them, when I saw you asleep and decided to wake you up." He said starting to blush. Hm, still hoping. Amber thought.  
"Thanks! Maybe we should join the others before they get suspicious." She said walking out of the bus with Caleb at her heels.  
Will looked at them both and said loudly for all to hear,"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, a safe haven for demigods and gods alike."


	5. Camp Half Blood, Carrier Of Bad News

Camp Half Blood looked like a regular summer camp, except for the climbing wall with lava spewing out and goat people walking around. Weren't they called satyrs? 

A young girl in battle armor came running up to Nico. She gave Nico a hug. "Uncle Nico!! Uncle Nico!! I just killed my first monster." The little girl said flashing a toothless grin. 

Nico smiled and asked,"Did you now? What was it?" He bent down to be at eye level with her.

"It was a big bad harpy!" The girl squealed with excitement. 

"I bet the harpy was no match for you." Will said picking her up an swinging her around. The little girl squealed with delight as she was spun around. 

Amber felt a little sad that a girl this young was killing monsters. She was too young to be facing the outside world. 

"Everyone," Nico said facing the group. "This is Emily. She's little Miss Killer." Will smiled as he gave Emily a piggy back ride. Emily bared her teeth and let out a loud battle cry.

"Is she your niece?" September asked watching Will. 

"No," Nico said. "She's Will and I's adopted daughter. She just doesn't call us dad." 

"Oh." Michael said making a weird face. Amber nudged him and glared. 

"We should go talk to Chiron." Nico said giving a slight glare towards Michael. 

"Who's Chiron?" Zoe Abril asked picking her teeth. 

"Camp director." Nico said. 

"Oh. So now we have to go see some camp director and pay a lot of money to stay at this weird camp till our parents get back?" Michael asked looking flustered. 

Nico looked at the ground and said,"You don't have to pay. It's free!" He looked at Will, who gave him a slight solum nod. "Your parents aren't coming back." 

Everyone stared at Nico. Was he telling the truth? Why would he tell them that? 

A whole lot of emotions welled up inside Amber. She wanted to scream and curse Nico for lying. She also wanted to dig a hole and curl up in a ball and cry forever. She also wanted to laugh at Nico for no apparent reason. 

Bianca started to cry. Sammy hugged her to calm her down. Michael glared evilly at Nico and bared his teeth. Amber recognized that gesture but from where? Then she remembered. In her dream a lady with green hair did the same exact thing. She must be his mom.

Zoe Abril stared at Nico then started to shake her head. She started to mumble things like, your a liar and it's not true. September looked at the ground and cried silently and Caleb looked of into the distance and frowned. 

"Are you saying that their dead, Uncle?" Sammy asked sternly. 

"Yes. I can feel it. There souls are now in the underworld." Nico said his face looking whiter than usual. 

Poor Bianca began sobbing and Sammy held her closer. Zoe Abril began cursing up a storm and stalked off. Michael's face fell and he collapsed on the ground. September started to cry loudly and ran into Caleb's arms, who still looked numbly off into the distance. 

Amber was so filled with emotion that she just could only think of one thing: what was the underworld? She was about to ask what it was when a half human, half horse came trotting up. A centaur? 

The horseman looked at Nico and asked," What happened here?" 

Nico looked sadly up at horseman and said,"I just told them the truth about their parents." Horseman narrowed his eyes at Nico and said,"You weren't supposed to tell them yet. I wanted to make sure they were settled first." 

Nico lowered his eyes and said,"Sorry, Chiron. They asked and I answered." Oh so that is Chiron. Amber thought. 

Chiron looked from one kid to the next. (Zoe Abril had come back. Her face looked as if it was going to catch on fire.) He smiled at them sadly an said,"Come with me, children. There is much to discuss."

Chiron started walking away and the kids follow him. They walk past a ring of cabins. The cabins were strangely decorated. One looked like it was a war bunker. Another one looked like a huge doll house. And another one looked like it was decorated for Halloween. Why do the the cabins look like this? Amber wondered as they walked by. 

"This is where the kids here stay at." Chiron told them. "They are separated by their godly parent." 

"Wait a second! Godly parent? What do you mean by that?" Amber asked being thrown out of her thoughts. 

Chiron looked at Nico and asked,"You didn't tell them about anything?" Chiron shook his head. "You tell them about their parents death but not their parents' parents." 

Nico looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Amber thought she saw a tear fall out if Nico's eyes. She could have been mistaken but she didn't think she was. 

"What about our grandparents?" Michael growled. Yeah, Amber thought, I think he's a werewolf. "If their dead, I don't want to hear anything about them." A look came into his eyes. A look that a predator makes before he kills. A look that a sniper makes when he has found his target. Amber moved away from out of fear. I just met him today, Amber thought, I don't know who he really is. Fear made it's course through her body. She didn't know who any of these people really where. They could be kidnappers pretending to know her parents. Why was she now having these doubts? She should have started having them when Nico asked her age. 

Her thoughts where rudely interrupted by Chiron, who said to Michael,"Some of your grandparents aren't dead because their..." 

Chiron was interrupted by Zoe Abril, who said,"Can we not talk about this?! I'm already having problems about my parents death!" She glared at Nico. Poor Nico everyone was hating him. "And I don't really care who my grandparents are because I DON'T HAVE ANY!" She yelled very loudly and it caused some kids to look their way. 

Chiron looked at them all sadly and said," We'll talk about this later. When you guys have calmed down." 

Amber looked at the siblings, who had been quite the whole entire time, and almost cried. September was sobbing really hard and Caleb was supporting her and whispering encouragement. Bianca was also sobbing and Sammy hugged her tightly. Amber wished she had a sibling because she had no one to share her deepest darkest secrets with. She felt so alone in the world. She wanted someone to hold her when she was sad, but she had to push that aside a focus on the matter at hand. 

They walked in silence until a boy, maybe a few years older than Michael, came walking up with a big grin on his face. He stopped and stared at the emotional crew and asked,"Why does everyone get so emotional when they arrive at camp?" 

Chiron gave him a look of shut-up-before-you-get-yelled-at and said, " Devin, nice of you to come by. How are you adjusting to camp?" 

"Ah well, not to well actually. I don't really fit in at the Hermes cabin and everyone at the Demeter cabin think I'm really annoying." Devin said brushing a lock of brown hair out of his face. 

Chiron looked at him sadly and said,"You'll fit in soon enough." He started to walk away and Devin called after him,"Are you going to introduce me to the newbies?" Amber glared at him for that. Sure they were new and all but to her it sounded like he was also pretty new. She also hated to word 'newbies'. 

"Yes tonight." Chiron said looking back. Devin didn't look pleased about that but didn't say anything. He walked away towards a normal looking cabin. 

"Who's that?" Bianca asked looking off in Devin's direction. She must have stopped sobbing. She appeared to be blushing. 

Chiron didn't turn around but said, "That is Devin Stoll, son of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner."


End file.
